Mask Innocence
by Herschell Coral NaraYuuki
Summary: "Kau adalah rubah licik yang menyebalkan!" / "Dan kau adalah ular berbisa yang harus dimatikan!"/ YunJae.


_**Tittle : **__**Mask Innocence**_

_**Writer**__** : NaraYuuki**_

_**Betta Reader : Hanabusa Hyeri**_

_**Genre : **__**Monggo tentukan sendiri :)**_

_**Rate : **__**T+**_

_**Cast : **__**All Member DBSK, Kim Kibum (GS), Choi Siwon & Kwon Boa.**_

_**Disclaimer: : They are not mine**____** but this story **__**is**__** mine, NaraYuuki**_

_**Warning : **__**This is YunJae Fan Fiction (Boys Love). **__**Yuuki masih butuh banyak belajar. Kesalahan ejaan dan pemilihan kata harap dimaklumi, Miss Ty bertebaran, Penceritaan ngebut.**__** Paragraf/ dialog yang penulisannya menggunakan Blod, Italic ataupun **__**under line **__**berarti itu adalah kejadian dimasa lampau (flash back), **__**TANPA EDIT**__**.**_

.

.

_**Baca Warningnya dulu, ne!**_

_._

_._

**Untuk Tante Boo**

**Semoga tidak mengecewakan ne :D**

.

.

Jaejoong hanya bisa tersenyum manis ketika Yunho memperkenalkan seorang _yeoja_ bernama Kwon Boa kepadanya, _yeoja_ yang kini berstatus sebagai _yeoja_ _chingu_ Yunho. _Yeoja_ yang menurut Jaejoong sama sekali tidak cantik. Bahkan Jessica yang kemarin baru saja ditolak olehnya jauh lebih cantik daripada _yeoja_ yang kini sedang bergelayut manja pada Yunhonya, Yunho _hyung_nya.

"_Annyeong_ Boa _Noona_... Kim Jaejoong _imnida_." Jaejoong tersenyum manis pada Boa.

"_Annyeng_ Jaejoongie..." Boa mengulurkan tangannya pada Jaejoong.

"Ah, Joongie lupa kalau hari ini Joongie berjanji akan menemani Jessica pergi belanja." ucap Jaejoong yang menyibukkan dirinya sendiri, mengabaikan uluran tangan Boa.

"Jessica? Siapa dia?" tanya Yunho.

"Ah, teman sekelas Joongie yang kemarin menyatakan cintanya pada Joongie." jawab Jaejoong yang kini berjongkok untuk menali tali sepatu ketsnya.

"_Mwo_?" mata kecil Yunho membulat, "_Yeoja_ yang menyatakan cintanya padamu? Kau menerimanya?" tanya Yunho sedikit mendesak.

"_Ani_... Joongie menolaknya." jawab Jaejoong, "Karena itu hari ini Joongie akan mengantarnya pergi belanja sebagai dispensasi karena Joongie sudah membuatnya patah hati."

"Kau yakin dia tidak akan menerkammu?"

Jaejoong mendongak menatap Yunho, tersenyum manis kemudian berdiri berhadapan dengan Yunho yang beberapa centi lebih tinggi darinya, "_Hyungie_ lupa kalau Joongie seorang _namja_?" tanyanya. Jaejoong mencium kilat pipi kanan Yunho sebelum melesat pergi.

Blam!

Keheningan untuk beberapa saat melingkupi dua orang yang masih berdiri di depan mulut pintu rumah keluarga Yunho itu. Boalah yang pertama kalinya memecah keheningan dengan cara berdehem keras-keras.

"Dia anak kerabat yang dititipkan di sini karena orang tuanya pergi ke luar negri?" tanya Boa.

"Ya, sampai Joongie bisa hidup mandiri sendiri dia dititipkan di sini. Dia anak manja karena itu orang tuanya merasa khawatir bila dia hanya hidup bersama pelayannya saja. Sebab itulah sejak setahun yang lalu dia tinggal di sini." Yunho menjelaskan, "Dia lebih manis dan penurut daripada Changmin."

"Apa dia sering berikap seperti itu?"

"Seperti apa?" tanya Yunho yang mengajak Boa berjalan menuju ruang tamu.

"Mencimmu sebelum pergi?"

Yunho tertawa keras-keras, "Dia bahkan sering minta ditemani tidur bila hujan turun atau ketika sedang mati lampu. Ingat? Dia sangat manja. Dia memang sudah duduk dibangku kelas 3 SMA sekarang tetapi bila kau bersamanya kau akan merasa seperti sedang mengasuh anak TK. Bukankah dia sangat menggemaskan?" tanya Yunho.

Boa memaksakan senyumnya ketika melihat wajah sumpringah Yunho.

"Kau mengenal Junsu? Dia dan Yoochun bahkan sangat menyukai Joongie. Mereka berdua sering mengajak Joongie jalan-jalan."

"_Oppa_..."

"Ya?" Yunho menoleh dan menatap yeoja chingunya.

Boa berjinjit dan melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada leher jenjang Yunho, "Bisakah kita tunda dulu obrolan tentang Joongie manismu itu?" tanyanya dengan sedikit ketus, "Mari kita bahas soal kita dulu..."

**3 3 3**

"Apa yang dilakukannya di sini?!" dengan sengit _namja_ jangkung itu menunjuk jijik pada _yeoja_ yang berdiri di samping kakaknya.

"Changmin, Boa adalah _yeoja_ _chingu_ku.. Jadi sangat wajar bila dia berkunjung kemari, bukan?" tanya Yunho.

"Tidak selama aku masih tinggal di sini!"

Ini adalah salah satu hal yang sangat Yunho benci dari adik kandungnya sendiri, Jung Changmin. Berbeda dengan Jaejoong yang manis dan penurut –walaupun sedikit manja, Changmin sangat keeras kepala, berlidah setajam belati dan bisa bersikap kasar bila tidak menyukai sesuatu.

"Changmin, dengar..."

"_Hyung_ yang harus mendengarku! Selama _Hyung_ masih tinggal di sini _Hyung_ tidak boleh mengajak sembarangan _yeoja_ kemari sesuka hati _Hyung_! Kalau _Hyung_ mau melakukannya silahkan _Hyung_ beli rumah sendiri!" ucap Changmin sengit, teman sekelas Jaejoong yang masuk ekskul basket itu memang tidak pernah memikirkan perasaan orang lain ketika sedang berbicara ataupun mengutarakan pendapatnya sehingga banyak yang tidak menyukai Changmin karena cara bicaranya yang menurut mereka terlalu pedas.

"Boa bukan _yeoja_ sembarangan, Jung Changmin! Dia _yeoja_ _chingu_ku yang bisa saja kelak menjadi calon kakak iparmu!" ucap Yunho penuh penekanan. Bicara menggunakan emosi dengan Changmin hanya akan memperkeruh keadaan saja.

"Dia? Calon kakak iparku?" tanya Changmin, tatapan matanya pada Boa seolah mengatakan, 'Kau bahkan tidak pantas untuk sekedar dijadikan peliharaan penjaga pintu gerbang rumahku' itu menunjuk sengit perempuan yang menurutnya kurang seksi. Oh, Changmin pecinta perempuan seksi, seleranya bahkan jauh lebih tinggi daripada kakaknya. Mungkin saja...

Boa yang ditatap seperti itu oleh Changmin merasa geram juga, andaikan Yunho tidak berada disampingnya sekarang, bisa dipastikan dirinya akan melempar sepatu hak tingginya di atas kepala Changmin agar _namja_ jangkung itu tahu rasa setelah memberikan tatapan meremehkan padanya.

"Dia bahkan tidak seseksi Joongie." komentar Changmin yang bukan hanya mendatangkan pelototan tajam dari Yunho melainkan juga dari Boa. "Kulitnya tidak seindah dan semulus kulit Joongie, lihat bibirnya yang dipoles lipstik tebal itu! Aku yakin bibir merah Joongie jauh lebih menggoda dan kenyal daripada bibirnya ketika berciuman. Dan dadanya itu? Apakah perempuan berdada nyaris rata seperti itu? Bahkan dada Joongie kelihatan lebih sintal (berisi) daripada punya _yeoja_ itu! Ah... cara berpakaiannya pun jauh dibawah Joongie. Aku lebih memilih mengencani Joongie daripada perempuan di samping _Hyung_ itu." Changmin memasang wajah datarnya ketika melihat ekspresi syok yang kakaknya tunjukkan dan ekspresi marah yang Boa perlihatkan.

"Yah Jung Changmin!" dengan sepenuh hati Yunho memukul kepala Changmin, "Bagaimana bisa kau bicara seperti itu tentang Joongie, huh?" mata Yunho melotot galak.

"Aku hanya membandingkan _yeoja_ yang _Hyung_ kencani ini dengan _namja_ yang selalu membuat heboh di rumah ini. Aku tidak salah, kan?" tanya Changmin, "Aku sangat lelah setelah berlatih seharian untuk kejuaraan basket antar SMA bulan depan, jadi jangan membuatku kesal karena _yeoja_ tidak penting ini, _Hyung_! Aku mau tidur dan aku harap ketika aku bangun nanti dia sudah enyah dari sini! Dan minta pada pelayan untuk mengepel lantai yang sudah diinjaknya!" sambil menenteng bola basketnya Changmin berjalan menuju tangga lantai dua dimana kamarnya berada.

"Boa... maafkan dia." ucap Yunho yang bisa melihat rona merah akibat marah yang _yeoja_ _chingu_nya itu tunjukkan, "Dia memang tidak bisa menjaga lidahnya untuk tidak menyakiti orang lain. Jangan memasukkan perkataannya kedalam hati, _ne_."

Boa memaksakan sebuah senyuman, "Bukankah untuk menjadi istri _Oppa_ aku harus bisa mengambil hati semua anggota keluarga _Oppa_? Kalau begitu aku akan bersabar dan menulikan telingaku." ucapnya.

"_Gomawo_..."

**3 3 3**

Jung Siwon dan Kim Kibum hanya bisa saling berpandangan ketika pada acara makan malam ini Yunho memperkenalkan Boa sebagai _yeoja_ _chingu_nya pada mereka.

"_Baby_, apa kau senang dengan hadiahmu?" Kibum menatap Jaejoong penuh sayang, mengabaikan senyuman yang Boa dan putra sulungnya berikan padanya.

"Satu lusin boneka Gajah? Tentu saja Joongie senang, _Umma_..." jawab Jaejoong dengan senyum lebarnya.

"_Aigoo_! Lihatlah Wonie, anak ini sangat menggemaskan!" Kibum mencubit gemas pipi Jaejoong yang duduk di samping kanannya.

"Berhenti mencubiti pipinya _Umma_! _Umma_ bisa membuat pipinya iritasi!" ucap Changmin. Ibunya kadang bisa menjadi _partner_ bermain boneka Jaejoong bila penyakit gemasnya kambuh, dan melihat penyakit ibunya kambuh sungguh sangat mengerikan bagi Changmin.

"Wonie _ya_... Lihatlah kelakuan anakmu itu!" Adu Kibum manja.

"Changmin anakmu juga, Bumie. Kau yang melahirkannya." sahut Siwon, "Bagaimana latihanmu?" Siwon mengalihkan perhatiannya pada putra sulungnya yang duduk di sebelah kiri istrinya.

"Lumayan." sahut Changmin.

"Jangan terlalu keras berlatih, kau bisa cidera sebelum membawa pulang piala kemenangan yang kau dambakan itu." ucap Siwon.

"_Arra_." Changmin mengangguk pelan.

"Bumie, tolong minta pelayan mengantar makanan ke kamar, aku ingin makan di kamar sambil memeriksa beberapa dokumen dan proposal yang dikirim Yoochun tadi." pintanya yang langsung pergi begitu saja tanpa memedulikan tatapan memelas Yunho dan Boa.

Kibum tersenyum sumpringah, "_Kajja_! Joongie makan yang banyak _ne_, kalau Minie menghabiskan jatah makanmu lagi bilang pada _Umma_ biar _Umma_ hukum dia."

"Roger!" Jaejoong masih tersenyum lebar.

Usai memberikan cubitan sayang pada pipi Jaejoong, Kibum segera berjalan pergi menuju dapur untuk menuruti keinginan suaminya yang ingin makan di kamar.

"Lihat? _Appa_ dan _Umma_ sepertinya tidak menyukai _yeoja_ _chingu_mu, _Hyung_." Changmin tersenyum mengejek pada Yunho dan Boa.

"Jung Changmin! Jaga bicaramu!" perintah Changmin.

Changmin meletakkan kasar sendok supnya ke atas meja, "Lebih baik aku makan di kamar juga. Selera makanku rusak karena ada seekor ular yang terlepas dari kandangnya yang ada di kebun binatang!"

"Jung Changmin!" bentak Yunho yang sama sekali tidak berpengaruh karena Changmin sudah berjalan pergi meninggalkan meja makan.

"_Hyungie_..." panggil Jaejoong, "Lebih baik _Hyungie_ mencoba bicara pada _Umma_ dan _Appa_ baik-baik. Mengenalkan Boa _noona_ sebagai _yeoja_ _chingu_ _Hyung_ padahal sebelumnya _Hyungie_ tidak pernah menceritakan Boa _noona_ pada _Appa_ dan _Umma_ jelas membuat mereka syock dan kaget."

"Benar!" sahut Yunho cepat, "Aku akan bicara pada _Umma_ kalau begitu."

Jaejoong tersenyum manis sambil menyendokkan sup ke dalam mulutnya.

"Boa, kau makanlah di sini bersama Joongie. Aku akan mencoba membujuk _Umma_."

"_Ne_, _Oppa_." jawab Boa.

Begitu Yunho pergi, hanya tinggal Jaejoong dan Boa saja di dalam ruang makan besar itu. Jaejoong yang tadinya makan dengan sangat lahap makan tiba-tiba meletakkan sendoknya dan mengelap bibirnya dari sisa-sisa makanan yang mengotorinya. Masih dengan senyum semanis madu ditatapnya _yeoja_ mungil yang duduk disebrangnya itu dengan mata bulat indahnya. "_Umma_ dan _Appa_ tidak akan pernah merestui kalian."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Boa. Sejak awal Boa tidak menyukai Jaejoong yang menurutnya terlihat sangat memuakkan dan mengesalkan.

"Kau tidak akan pernah mendapatkan restu dari Kibumie _Umma_ dan Siwonie _Appa_ karena kau bukan kriteria menantu idaman mereka."

"_Yah_!" Boa menatap sengit Jaejoong yang masih memasang wajah tersenyumnya, senyum yang dimata Boa terlihat lebih mengerikan daripada senyuman mengejek Changmin.

"Kau harus bisa memasak, mengurus pekerjaan rumah dan kriteria lainnya. Menjadi menantu keluarga Jung tidak mudah, _Noona_!" Jaejoong meraih apel merah dari keranjang buah menggunakan tangan kirinya sedangkan tangan kanannya meraih pisau buah yang tajam, mengupas apel itu perlahan-lahan.

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau katakan, bocah?!"

Jaejoong tersenyum lebar, "Akhirnya kau menunjukkan siapa dan bagaimana dirimu yang sebenarnya Boa _sshi_!" ucapnya dengan tenang, "Apakah kau tahu alasan kenapa aku ditinggal di sini dan dirawat oleh keluarga Jung?"

"Aku tidak mau tahu alasan bodoh itu!"

"Sayangnya kau harus tahu!" Jaejoong menatap tajam Boa walau bibirnya masih mengulum senyum, "... aku dirawat oleh keluarg Jung karena aku adalah calon 'istri' Yunho _hyung_!"

"Dalam mimpimu, bocah!" ucap Boa sengit.

"Bahkan Yunho _hyung_ dengan sedang hati akan memberikan apa yang aku inginkan. Kalau kau anggap aku bermimpi maka mimpiku akan diwujudkan oleh Yunho _hyung_ sendiri kaarena dia selalu memberikan apa yang menjadi mauku." ucap Jaejoong, "Kau tidak percaya? Aku bisa meminta Yunho hyung memutuskanmu sekarang jugaa kalau kau..."

Boa meraih cangkir kopinya dan menyiramkannya pada wajah Jaejoong. Beruntung kopi itu sudah tidak terlalu panas sehingga tidak akan membuat kulit wajah Jaejoong melepuh. Hanya saja noda hitam aampas kopi mengotori wajah Jaejoong.

"Masker kopi? Tidak buruk juga." gumam Jaejoong tidak begitu acuh.

Boa berdiri dari duduknya, menatap sengit remaja yang 6 tahun lebih muda darinya itu, "Kau adalah rubah licik yang menyebalkan!"

"Dan kau adalah ular berbisa yang harus dimatikan!"

"Kau..." Boa mengangkat tangan kanannya, hampir menghempaskan tangannya di atas permukaan kulit wajah Jaejoong andaikan sebuah tangan kekar tidak mencekalnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Joongie?" tanya Yunho dengan suara dingin penuh penekanan.

"_Oppa_... bocah ini menghinaku." adu Boa, dengan sengit _yeoja_ itu menatap Jaejoong.

Yunho mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Boa pada Jaejoong, sedikit terkejut melihat wajah Jaejoong dipenuhi ampas kopi serta kemejanya yang basah dan lepek. Yunho pun dapat melihat mata seindah mutiara rusa betina itu nanar dan berkaca-kaca.

"Joongie tidak nakal, _Hyungie_..." lirih Jaejoong, "Joongie hanya mencoba mengajak Boa _noona_ bicara sambil menunggu _Hyungie_ kembali. Tapi Boa _nonna_... Hueeeeeeeee..."

Yunho menatap sengit Boa sebelum menghempaskan tangan _yeoja_ _chingu_nya itu kasar. Berjalan cepat menuju kursi dimana Jaejoong masih duduk sambil menangis pilu, meraih tubuh remaja berparas cantik itu lalu memeluknya erat, "_Gwaechana_ Joongie... _Gwaechana_... _Uljimma_ _ne_..." dengan lembut Yunho mengusap kepala dan punggung Jaejoong, tanpa ragu mencium puncak kepala remaja cantik itu lembut, "_Hyung_ akan memastikan Boa meminta maaf padamu."

Boa tersenyum bodoh melihat apa yang Yunho lakukan pada Jaejoong, mengepalkan kedua tangannya untuk menahan kekesalan yang bergolak dan membakar hatinya.

"Minta maaflah pada Joongie!" pinta Yunho dengan wajah serius pada Boa.

"Tidak mau!" tolak Boa, "Dia yang harus minta maaf padaku bukan aku!"

"Boa!" suara Yunho sedikit meninggi.

"Tidak akan pernah! Kalau kau tetap memaksaku untuk minta maaf pada rubah menyebalkan itu lebih baik kita putus saja!"

"Mwo?" Yunho menatap tidak percaya pada apa yang _yeoja_ bertubuh mungil itu katakan. Bukan! Yunho bukannya kaget atas ancaman Boa yang meminya putus jika dirinya memaksa _yeoja_ itu meminta maaf pada Jaejoong melainkan cara Boa memanggil Jaejoong dengan sebutan rubahlah yang membuat Yunho kaget. "Joongie, pergilah ke kamarmu dan mandilah dengan air hangat. _Hyung_ akan menuruti semua keinginanmu besok. Hari ini biar _Hyung_ selesaikan dulu masalah dengan _Boa, ne_."

Dengan kepala menunduk Jaejoong melepaskan diri dari pelukan Yunho dan berjalan perlahan menjauhi Yunho. Begitu sampai di depan mulut pintu Jaejoong berbalik, tersenyum mengejek pada Boa sambil memeletkan lidahnya. Tersenyum angkuh sambil bergumam, "Akulah yang menang!" dengan langkah ringan Jaejoong berjalan meninggalkan ruang makan, perasaannya sangat senang sekarang.

**3 3 3**

"Kau terlihat sangat senang!" ucap Changmin yang sudah berdiri pada anak tangga paling atas sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di atas dada dengan ekspresi angkuhnya.

"_Aigoo_ Minie _ya_... kau tidak bisa menyingkirkan ular menyebalkan itu sehingga aku yang harus turun tangan. Betapa tidak adilnya kau Jung Changminie..." keluh Jaejoong dengan wajah penuh noda kopi, namun ada kepuasan terpancar dari sepasang mata indahnya.

Changmin melempar handuk ke atas kepala Jaejoong, "... karena itu aku membiarkanmu bermain-main. Kau adalah orang yang tepat untuk meyingkirkan perempuan seperti dia mengingat obsesimu terhadap Yunho _hyung_." komentar Changmin yang mendatangkan senyum tipis pada bibir Jaejoong, "Cepatlah dapatkan hati Yunho _hyung_ agar kita tidak perlu berurusan dengan para _yeoja_ menyebalkan seperti itu terus-menerus."

"Aku melakukannya dengan caraku, Minie _ya_..." Jaejoong tersenyum sumpringah, berjalan melewati Changmin menuju pintu kamarnya di sisi sebelah kanan tangga, "Ah... Akan ku buat Yunho _hyung_ yang mendatangi dan memohon cinta padaku."

Changmin diam sampai mendengar suara pintu terbuka sesaat sebelum kembali ditutup, "Terserahmu saja." gumamnya. _Namja_ yang memegang bola basket itu berjalan perlahan menuruni tangga. Tidak ada yang tahu bila Changmin dan Jaejoong adalah _partner_ dalam mengusir perempuan-perempuan yang mencoba mendaftarkan diri mereka sebagai calon menantu keluarga Jung. Selain karena tidak suka pada kehadiran orang baru, Changmin juga menganggap bahwa Jaejoonglah yang pantas mendampingi kakaknya. Dimata Changmin, Yunho dan Jaejoong terlihat menguarkan aura istimewa sama seperti ketika dirinya melihat ayah dan ibunya bersama.

**3 3 3**

Yunho mengusap perlahan helaian rambut yang menutupi wajah indah itu. Menekuri pahatan wajah yang begitu sempurna dimatanya, "Kapan kau akan menghentikan semuanya, Joongie?" gumam Yunho.

Mata indah itu terbuka, menatap sepasang mata coklat tajam namun juga meneduhkan. "Kalau _Hyungie_ mau menerima perasaanku."

"Joongie..."

Jaejoong menyibakkan kasar selimut yang semula membungkus tubuhnya, melompat dan memeluk tubuh Yunho erat hingga putra sulung keluarga Jung itu nyaris terjengkang karena ulahnya, "Aku akan mengusir semua _yeoja_ yang _Hyungie_ bawa pulang kemari dengan cara tidak terhormat! Walaupun itu menyakiti perasaanku sendiri dan perasaan _Hyungie_. Akan ku lakukan sampai _Hyungie_ jatuh cinta padaku!"

Yunho mencium puncak kepala Jaejoong, membalas pelukan yang remaja seusia adiknya itu berikan padanya. Yunho tahu bahwa kejadian yang melibatkan Boa tadi tidak sepenuhnya salah _yeoja_ itu, Jaejoong pun ambil andil pada apa yang Boa lakukan. Yunho tidak tahu bagaimana yang jelas ada sesuatu dibalik wajah polos remaja menawan itu yang membuat Yunho merinding. Tidak sekali dua kali Jaejoong terlibat masalah dengan semua _yeoja_ _chingun_ya yang kini berstatus mantan _yeoja_ _chingu_nya, termasuk Boa. Yunho sendiri tidak tahu dan tidak mengerti kenapa dirinya tidak bisa membenci Jaejoong. Yunho sangat menyayangi Jaejoong melebihi sayangnya pada Changmin andaikan dirinya boleh jujur. Tetapi entahlah... ada sesuatu yang membuat Yunho sedikit ragu pada Jaejoong. Mungkin dimata Yunho, Jaejoong masih bersikap kekanankan sehingga perasaan yang remaja itu berikan padanya kurang begitu mendalam, tetapi... Yunho tetap saja tidak mengerti kenapa dirinya tidak bisa memalingkan mata dari Jaejoong walaupun disampingnya ada perempuan cantik lagi seksi.

"Kalau kau berjanji tidak akan berbuat nakal lagi aku akan memikirkan perasaanmu Joongie." ucap Yunho.

"Bila _Hyungie_ hanya memikirkan saja, hal itu tidaklah cukup untukku. Aku mau sebuah tindakan nyata bukan perkataan belaka, Yunie _Hyung_."

"Lalu apa yang kau ingin aku lakukan untukmu sekarang?"

"Sekarang?"

"_Ne_, sekarang."

Jaejoong sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya, wajahnya mendongak menatap wajah tampan Yunho, "Sekarang aku ingin _Hyungie_ menciumku!"

"Tentu saja... asal dengan begitu kau bisa kembali menjadi Joongie yang manis."

"Manis tidaknya sikapku bergantung pada _Hyung_ juga..."

"Aku lebih suka Kim Jaejoong yang bersikap manis dan polos."

"Akan _hyung_ dapatkan asal Joongie mendapatkan apa yang dia mau."

"Kalau begitu akan ku berikan apa yang Joongieku mau mulai sekarang!"

Malam itu untuk pertama kalinya Yunho menyerahkan dirinya dan menuruti semua keinginan egois yang Jaejoong minta untuknya lakukan. Sebuah penyerahan diri untuknya melajar memahami perasaannya yang sesungguhnya untuk Jaejoong.

Perasaan kasih seperti seorang kakak kepada adiknya, ataukah perasaan cinta...

... itulah yang sedang Yunho cari tahu.

**3 3 3**

**3 3 3**

**3 3 3**

**3 3 3**

**3 3 3**

**END**

**3 3 3**

**3 3 3**

**3 3 3**

**3 3 3**

**3 3 3**

Mian Tante kalau hasilnya kurang maksimal :D Tahu sendiri pan kondisi ane lagi naik turun akhir-akhir ini :'(

Akan Yuuki coba lain waktu seandainya Yuuki masih diperbolehkan menulis :D

Jaga kesehatan :)

Terima kasih sudah mau membaca.

Happy New Year #walautelaat :D

.

.

Friday, January 02, 2015

9:13:07 PM

NaraYuuki


End file.
